Alchemy in the Digital World
by LordofDigitalAlchemy
Summary: A completly different rewriting of Season Four, with new and different characters. Long ago Lucemon survived his encounter with the Ancient Warriors, and defeated them. Now he rules the Digital World, searching for a lost artifact made that day...
1. Prologue

This story is an alternate take on Season Four of the Digimon series, including original characters and modifications to the spirit warriors, among other things. I do not own Digimon or any of its related official characters, however, any and all original characters that appear DO belong to myself, AlkiWizarmon, so ask permission before you use them. I am also not making any money from this fiction, so please don't sue me as I would be unable to pay whatever the judge decides to fine, thank you. :p

**Alchemy in the Digital World  
**_Prologue_  
The Ten Ancient Warriors surrounded Lucemon, the child-like angel with strength rivalling some Megas.  
He had been defeated, and the cost had been a great deal of energy from the warriors. But defeated doesn't mean deleted. "Give up now, Lucemon, or seal your fate." the growling voice of AncientGreymon states.

Alchemy in the Digital World

"Never." the fallen angel responded instantly. "Then you will suffer for eternity." responded the metalic voice of AncientWisemon, a book snapping shut in his hands and vanishing. "I have just foreseen the endings to this battle. You will not survive save but one of them."

Despite the pain coursing through his body, Lucemon managed a grin anyway, an knowing smirk. "You are wrong there." he replied. "I have wrote it in the Akashic Records." AncientWisemon responded evenly. As per his role, Lucemons grin faded, and he resisted raising his head up to look into the eyes of the warrior, for it would have revealed the glee he felt.

"Enough." the commanding tone of AncientGarurumon ordered, stepping forward, sword-hands twitching in aggitation. "Prepare yourself." he stated.

Around Lucemon each of the others likewise prepared, save for AncientWisemon. His role was finished, he had wrote things as they were meant to be. AncientVolcamon turned his back to the fallen angel, while AncientBeetlemon lifted his left arm. The armor of AncientGreymon shifted in preperation, while AncientKazemon raised her rapier. AncientMegatheriumons fur bristled, and AncientMermaimon pointing her trident, as AncientSphinxmon reared up onto his hind legs, and AncientTroiamons cannons began to take on a yellow glow in the back of each.

"Goodbye, Lucemon!" the voice of AncientGreymon roared, followed up by his and the others attacks.

Lucemon thrust his arms up and out to the sides as they did.

"Supernova!" the volcano atop AncientVolcamons back released an concentraited but mighty-powerful explosion. "Surprise Cannon!" AncientTroiamon leapt in the air and shot from every cannon downward. "Dark Blast!" AncientSphinxmon ordered and slammed his paws down, releasing a burst of dark energy gathered.

"Crystal Billow!" water flooded forth from a nearby ocean and became crystals, guided by AncientMermaimons trident. "Great Snow Blow!" AncientMegatheriumons fur launched daggars of ice. "Rainbow Symphony!" AncientKazemons rapier shot a blast of rainbow colored energy.

"Terra Blaster!" a beam of destuctive energy soared from AncientBeetlemons outstretched arm. "Omega Corona!" a large burst of firey energy erupted from the armor lining AncientGreymons body. "Absolute Zero!" a blue ball of energy shot from AncientGarurumons mouth.

The attacks were mere centimeters from the fallen angels skin when Lucemon clasped his hands together before him, as though in prayer, entrapping the multiple energys within somehow with binding magic. A blinding light leaked out of cracks from his hands and temporarily blinded his enemys.

"What is this!?" "Ugh!" "My eyes!" crys of distress echoed from the Ancient Warriors, as Lucemon lowered his hands. A clear, crimson-red stone shown in his hands. Instantly the fallen angel felt his energy being restored. Cold fury burned to life in his eyes as he lifted his head and turned to look at one Ancient Warrior after another, feeling contempt and annoyance now. "You served your purposes well, little drones. Now begone from the masters sight!" he leaped far into the air overhead and his twelve wings carried him the rest of the way.

"Burning insects, unworthy to challenge me.. Grand Cross!!" with the red stone still clasped in one hand, he generated what would have usally been a small ball, but was now quite large, of the solar system in the grand cross position.

"Where are you!" howled AncientGarurumon, blindly trying to sense his foe. The ball held as it was for perhaps a moment or two more as Lucemon savored watching the ten so called warriors, twisting around below trying to find him.

A small portion of his energy and, to be on the safe-side, data was siphoned off into the crimson stone, just a little of his pride leaking into it. Then the ball shot down, connecting in the center of the ten. With an explosion of untold magnitude, a backlash of wind sent the fallen angel end over end through the air, and the grip he held over the stone was lost. "NO!" he cried out as he attempted to right his body and catch it...

But the wind was strong from the explosion, and the stone very light where as he was far heavier. It flew further and further away and finally splashed down into the ocean where AncientMermaimon had summoned her attack. By the time Lucemon was able to recover, not only had the remains of the Ancient Warriors data been scattered across the winds, taking with it the soon to be processed Spirits, but he had lost the one item that made everything worth it.. the Philosophers Stone.

A/N: This story will have influences by Full Metal Alchemists form of Alchemy, slightly tweaked. I also wrote all chapters in one giant wordpad file, thus some chapters will be shorter then others and the length varys.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Precisely one hundred and ten years ago, the Ancient Warriors Ten fell in combat against a Soldier of Sin, the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucemon. From that point onward, a reign of corruption and darkness spread outward to inflict misery upon the inhabitants of the Digital Worlds main dimension.

One short-lived rebellion was launched by the second-most powerful digimon after the Ancient Warriors, but Lucemons' strength rivalled that of nearly every mega left alive with the aide of his alchemy, and the annihilation of several hundred individuals at one calculated clap of Lucemons hands convinced the rest of the world to bow it's head before the enemy and endure his orders thereafter.

However, along the way the social experiments performed have seen slight changes in the way Lucemon rules over the Digital Worlds' lesser members, even going so far as to allow a single day and night where he and those under his direct command retreat and allow the entire world freedom and peace; the so called Celebration of Tranquility.

The false hope raised keeps them in line to a degree that he has come to see is required if ever he intends to once more hold the red stone crafted that fateful day so long ago. Oh yes, he has much hope himself in wielding a power to match the creation of a world again.

Yet even so, the ocean depths scoured, the desert sands raked, the roots of every tree upturned and snow peaks melted in his search have still left him with no success in that endevour. It is greatly... _frustrating_, to put it mildly, and the temptation to take his own _wrath _out on those beneath him has proven too great to resist on two monumental occasions.

Ofcourse, his oppression does not extend quite as far as he believes. In another dimension connected to this, known as Witchelny, freedom still reigns. And three weeks ago to the day, the gates to Witchelny have opened again for the first time since Lucemon became king of his domain.

These gates do not open outward into the Digital World, however... but that of the Real World.

The decision to allow opening had been argued over for several days. Leading for the opening had been the lone MedievalGallantmon, who was around when Lucemon won and believed only the power of humans could help them take back their world from darkness. Leading against it was his adviser Mystimon, who believed that staying out of both worlds problems would be best.

Caught in between were the apprentices of Mystimon; Wizardmon, Sorcerymon, and FlameWizardmon, as well as the other more populous residents; Mummymon, Witchmon, Bakemon, Phantomon and of course Candlemon.

In the end, MedievalGallantmon put his foot down and brought authority into play. A disgusted Mystimon opened the gates with the help of the three _Elemental Aides_, those ofcourse being Wizardmon, Sorcerymon, and FlameWizardmon, the holders of the spirits of Thunder, Ice, and Fire, respectively.

And so, on earth in a little place called Shibuya, an pair of transparent wrought-iron curved doors appeared in a shadowy corridor of the train-station as the trio sent forth through the gate their magic, and the doors in Shibuya became stabilized and strong, focused and solid.

If only MedievalGallantmon had known that Mystimon would place them in an abandoned corridor that no one had seen in ten years.

* * *

A little over five days passed by in the Real World after the creation of the gate back to Witchelny. In the Digital world, much longer had taken place as three weeks and a day ticked off day by day. Day in and day out MedievalGallantmon paced before his regal throne in frustration and worry, while Mystimon almost silently continued enlightening his disciples in the art of alchemy and magic. Only that morning shortly after midnight Mystimon had at last approached the king and argued that no one was coming to save them. He was told to keep the gateway open regardless.

Which brings us to the current moment as two brothers enter Shibuya Station. The elder of them was fourteen, with a deeply tanned skin and shaggy brown hair that hung half-way down the back of his neck while up front it curved over his eyes partially. He wore a powder blue long-sleeve sweater with a six inch zipper at the neck, currently open, and the sleeves rolled up just past the elbow. A pair of light khaki cargo-pants clung to his lower body and were held up by a dark brown belt, and he wore white trimmed in blue tennis shoes. Hanging from the back of one pocket is his cellphone, a Motorola RAZR2, the gold and black special edition.

His younger brother, just turning eight, had lighter sand-blonde hair that was more curly though cut shorter, wearing a black t-shirt and similar tan cargopants with black sneakers. "Tell me again why you chose this place to play hide-and-seek?" the elder brother questioned, annoyance clear in his voice.

Not only was it a large location to search, but with so many people, he worried what might happen if some creep started talking with his brother.

The younger sibling smiled eagerly and answered "I found a cool lookin' door down here! But we had to go last time! I didn't get the chance to see what was behind it!" the elder brother glanced down at his sibling in worry.

"Don't go entering private offices." he stated seriously as his mind began imagining the trouble not just he and his brother would get into, but their parents as well.

"You can't tell me what to do!" the younger brother said loudly in a high-pitched voice. The elder looked around briefly and sure enough people were glancing at them with odd looks. "Shut up, Rentaru!" he hissed from the corner of his mouth.

Rentaru stuck out his tongue. "Ugh. Just stay on the floor you decide to hide at, where I'm also at, okay? I don't want to be searching the whole station!" the elder brother ordered sharply.

"Yeah yeah, you already said that." Rentaru responded in a bored tone, looking around as they approached the elevator.

"Okay, pick a floor." Rentaru looked up at the numbers and squinted his eyes, wondering what would give his brother the most trouble. "That one!" he called out, pointing with the index finger of his left hand.

"You sure? Okay then." the elder brother pressed the button picked out and the doors began closing with just the two of them in it. They were moving swiftly for a few minutes before it stopped suddenly, and the doors opened with a ding.

"Turn around and count to thirty!" Rentaru said and dashed forward, pausing just long enough to ensure his brother had complied. Sighing he did so, closing his eyes and beginning the countdown.

As soon as he heard the first number muttered lowly, Rentaru rushed off down the corridor, passing by one or two people along the way, who paid the child no mind. He took as many twists and turns as he could, before at last arriving before another elevator.

A devilish grin appeared on the young boys face as he entered it, ignoring the sign leaning against one of the inner walls stating it was down for maintenance. Instead he jumped up and pressed the closest button he could, expecting to go up.

Instead the doors clanged shut loudly and the elevator began to drop at a blazing pace. Before he knew it it felt like Rentaru was free falling, and he actually felt fear creeping into him and over-riding the thrill of fun that had previously been there. All of a suddenly the elevator jerked to a halt and slammed him to the floor roughly as the doors slid open with a ding.

Whining softly he peeked up from between his arms and noticed how dark it was outside, and realized he must have gone down quite a ways. "B-brother?" he asked as the sounds of something outside in the dark reached him. A single red glow, like that of a large two foot disk appeared hidden in the darkness just outside of the range of the flickering lamp pole just above and outside of the elevator.

"Who are you?" a voice questioned deeply. Rentaru shivered at the sound of it. "Do you know where you are?" the same voice asked. The child ignored the voice, crouched down at the back of the elevator. "I see." the voice didn't sound at all bothered by the lack of response.

A gun-metal-ish and black train slid forward, with a large red disk like an eye on it. "Need a ride?" the voice was coming from the train. Rentaru shook his head furiously, and tears began to appear at the corners of his eyes. He was more scared now then before, and he really wanted his brother to come sliding forward from around a corner and protect him again like always.

"I can take you to others." the voice said. "You could get out of this dark place." it added. Rentaru shook his head again and with shaking limbs, stood up and managed to find the strength to approach the numbers again. He leapt up and pressed the third from the bottom, just barely.

But it didn't light up. The doors didn't shut. Rentaru was feeling sick with fear at this point.

"Come on, I'll take you away from here." the voice said. "Otherwise I'll leave, and you'll be all alone, stuck down here."

Slowly the boy approached the edge of the doors and peeked out. Aside from a dim white light shining down from above, which left a small sphere of light around the elevator entry and just barely onto the tracks where the train was, it was pitch black.

"Last chance. I'm about to leave, so make up your mind." the voice said with a hint of urgency to it. Rentaru stepped out and looked back at the elevator, then dashed for the train as it began to slowly back up.

"Hurry up." the voice called. "_S-stop_! _Slow d-down_!!" Rentaru cried out in fear of being left behind in this dark, chilly place. His little legs pumped as fast as they could and he barely managed to leap out and grasp the bar hanging over the platform before it pulled out of reach.

As the child dragged himself up onto the platform and looked behind, he saw the light growing dimmer and dimmer by the second as the train picked up speed.

He managed to force himself to speak, "W-where am I?" he asked. The voice laughed, dark and grim now, but did not answer.

* * *

The elder brother finished his count. "Thirty, ready or not, here I come..." he muttered to himself, turning around and stepping out. "Now where would you have run to, you little runt?" he questioned, looking left and right.

With a sigh he turned to the left and began jogging down the corridor, glancing in every crevice and nook, staring for any possible hiding place. He stopped at each doorway, trying the lock. After five minutes he had reached the end of the corridor, and was about to turn around when he noticed a series of boards poorly nailed over another corridor to his right.

The boards had been painted the same color as the walls so he hadn't noticed them at first, but now that he was a couple of feet away and staring at it he could see a faint crack between them with a dimly glowing red light shining through.

Curiosity got the better of him and he pried at the first board, which came off quite readily. The next followed, and within a few seconds he was able to see quite clearly the light source.

A black, perhaps iron or at-the-least certainly _some kind _of metal pair of double-doors were at the end of the ten foot long side-corridor. Three lights glowed, one in red, one in white, and one in yellow.

"Okay, that's weird, but cool." he said to himself. "And seeing how easy these boards were to get off, I'm pretty sure Rentaru could be hiding in there." he continued. A moment later a thought occurred to him. "Especially if that's the door he was talking about before."

After prying off a few more boards, he stepped over them and paused, turning around and picking one up. It easily snapped back in place, so he repeated until only one was left. No matter how hard he tried, his fingers were just to thick to squeeze between the tiny space needed to get the board back on.

"Huh.. maybe he didn't come this way.. I mean, this is a lot of trouble to go to for an eight year old. Still, he saw this door before.." the more he talked, the more he was talking himself out of his previous conviction that his sibling was hiding behind those doors.

With a shrug, however, he said "Well I've come this far, no point turning back without finding out." and turned back to the doors, jogging forward. He placed one hand to them by the white light and felt a steely coldness flow from it through his hand and down his wrist.

"Whoa.. that's not right.." his hand tore itself away and as it did, it passed the red glow and felt intense heat flowing from the metal there. Two large rings were attached to the doors for pulling them open, but he ignored them for the moment, reaching towards the white glow again.

Sure enough, the metal was quite cold beneath it. With a puzzled look upon his face he reached up to the yellow glow, and as he did, he felt a burst of static electricity run along his arm. It worried him. "Rentaru, if you're hiding back there, I want you to come out right now." he ordered.

His brother didn't push the doors open. Not a sound came from it. "Rrh.." with a dissatisfied grunt he took the rings into his hands and pulled... and confirmed two things. One, his brother was not hiding behind the doors, because they were _damn_ heavy.

And two, this door was not natural in any way shape or form, because a blinding glow appeared as soon as he managed to get them open a fraction of and inch before they shot fully open of their own accord and his body was almost magnetically yanked forward. As soon as he passed into the light the doors slammed behind with a clang that echoed down the small corridor, then began fading back into transparency.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two  
**_He felt sick as he tumbled forward and through the white light end over end. Up ahead around fifty feet or so was another pair of black metal gates with the same glowing colors on them. He felt tingly as his body soared forward and downward, and just a few seconds before he would have collided with the doors...

They shot open and three figures stood just inside of it, with a taller figure behind them. One was covered in white and light icy blue, another in red and yellow, the third in dark purple and tan, and the last in crimson-red and white, with a purple cape.

The three smaller figures, much like he himself had been, were sucked forward and towards him by some kind of unknown force. Before his very eyes they began to melt apart into tiny particles of burning red energy, freezing white mist, and paralyzing yellow light. It terrified him, and he drew in a breath to scream...

Unknowingly inhaling the data of Wizardmon, Sorcerymon, and FlameWizardmon. From that moment onward the rest became pulled toward him as though gravity was dragging them forward, and right afterwards he crashed through the open doorway and into the tall fourth figure, the two tumbling and rolling across the marble floors in a storm of raw energy that swirled around the human.

The taller figure kicked the human off of him, sending him sprawling on the floor, his special edition cellphone flying through the air. It was captured in a majestic white and red hand that appeared from around a corner as it sailed through the storm of data, and from that moment it began melting in a flare of white light and energy only to reshape itself again.

"_Mystimon_." the royal, growling tone of MedievalGallantmon commanded as he stepped around and looked upon the scene before him. His axe was held loosly in the right hand as the left lowered itself, holding the device tightly.

The human slowly lifted himself up off of the floor and stared darkly at the one called Mystimon as the data storm melted into his flesh with a tingle of pain. "What the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded, coughing roughly into one hand and then looking at it as though it was diseased.

His cellphone wasn't the only thing that was undergoing a transformation.

The blue shirt he wore had become heavier cloth and gained a golden circle along the back, a number of symbols lining the circle in different colors, though most had a black outline glowing lightly around them. Only three were glowing brighter without the black outlight, the ones representing Fire, Ice, and Thunder. His hands had bronze colored leather gauntlets from the fingertips to the elbow, with actual bronze plating across the knuckles.

Wrapped around and concealing from just beneath his nose to his throat was a bronze scarf with hints of red tinting it. Wrapped about his waist were three black belts, only one going straight through the loops for it with the other two slanting downwards at different angles from the left and right, respectively.

Blueish-bronze flames were etched into his now metallic cargopants at the pockets, and his teneshoes had become red-tinted bronze boots, lined in digicode around the bottom of each. The finishing piece of this outfit change is the empty slot on the front of the first belt, as though some sort of buckle should have attached there, and the blue-bronze wizard hat that materalized over his head, the brim tugged slightly upward with the point bent backwards and angling downward.

At last, the final changes to his form are the light blue that his eyes have become, with the hair turning dirty-blonde simular to his younger brothers.

"_WHAT THE HELL_!!"

MedievalGallantmon watched with keen interest as the human, apparently a male from the sounds of the voice, transformed into a digimon before his very eyes. He felt the device he had caught also finishing its transformation, and glanced down at it, eyes widening.

A gold trimmed in black digivice lay in his hand. With a start he realised this human truly was destined to save their world, as the prophecy written down in Witchelny foretold.

The scream of fear and anger from the human made MidievalGallantmon look up at him again and then begin approaching. Mystimon looked very confused, and somewhat worried.

"Please, calm yourself." the regal knight asked. "_CALM_!? _HOW CAN I BE __**CALM**_!?" He roared turning around to see who spoke. He was quickly hyperventilating, but as he noticed the color scheme of the device in the oddly armored males hand, his stomach dropped even further. "WHERE.." he took a deep breath, "_Wheresmycellphone_?!" he demanded in a rush.

The knight raised the digivice before the human, who looked at it in disgust and rephrased his question, "What is that, a joke? I want my phone!" he stated as he so very slowly started edging back to sanity. All of this had to be a dream.

"This was your.. _celphon_?" the regal night answered hesitantly, unused to the word. The human stared at him darkly, then snatched it from the red and white hand and looked at the odd device. He had stood up around the time he was screaming still, but now sunk to his knees.

"What the hells going on?" he finally questioned, looking at his body with a growing sense of dread.

MedievalGallantmon gave Mystimon a pointed look and the ultimate reluctantly took a stab at explaining.

"You are a human, correct?" Mystimon asked. "_Wow, how'd you ever guess_?" was the sarcastic response. He was finding it easier to deal with this if he just believed it was all a dream. He had simply fallen asleep counting, and his overactive imagination was now showing him a wacky dream. It was a bit hard to swallow for how real all of this was feeling, but he was pushing for it.

"Ahem, yes, so you are human." Mystimon confirmed with a cough, "So then.. in a nutshell.. you've been transported to this realm to help free us from a terrible overlord." the ultimate said.

"Right, right. Where's this realm? _The matrix_?" he asked, more sarcasm lacing his voice. Mystimon now gave MedievalGallantmon the pointed look, and the regal knight placed a hand on the humans left shoulder.

"We are in a realm called Witchelny, which is in a seperate dimension from our homeworld, the Digital World, and connected to your world, the Real World." he said. "Right, right... So whats the deal, why am I dressed up like this? And what are you two?" the human asked.

"Why don't you tell us your name first?" Mystimon interjected. "What, you don't know? For being figments of my psyche, I'm a little dissapointed in that." he answered, then added when no reply was forth coming from them, "Okay, my name is Raito, Raito Enoch." he said.

A look of recognition appeared on both of the others faces. "Well?" Raito asked. "Ah, yes. My name is MedievalGallantmon, king of Witchelny." the regal knight said with a flourish, extending his axe out to the side and sweeping his cape out behind him. Mystimon sighed disapprovingly and added "And I am Mystimon, advisor to the king, and leading stratagist in alchemy and magic."

Raito stared blankly back at them. "Okay then." he said, standing up. "Why am I dressed like this?" he asked again. "You have become one of us, as it had been foretold." MedievalGallantmon answered. "And one of us would be.. _?_" Raito questioned.

"A _Digimon_ of course." this time it was Mystimon to answer. "Hold up, that sounds familar to me. Digimon.." Raito glanced down at what was supposed to be his cellphone, and it all clicked into place. "_Ah-ha_! Digital Monsters!" he anounced triumphantly.

"Yes, correct." Mystimon muttered. "Okay, that explains that. But why am I dreaming about Digimon? Rentaru's the one addicted to the videogame's." Raito wondered aloud. "Well, it doesn't much matter. At least its proving to be an... _interesting_, yes, _interesting dream _so far." he said, shrugging.

"This isn't a dream, Raito Enoch." MedievalGallantmon said firmly. "Thats what you're supposed to say." Raito responded. "So what happened to those three I crashed into on the way here?" he asked before the other could argue.

"Those three?" MedievalGallantmon questioned as he swiveled his head around to look at Mystimon. "Ah, yes.. I'm afraid they did not survive." the ultimate said in a tone of grievence.

A look of incredulance appeared on MedievalGallantmon's face. "What do you mean they did not survive?" he demanded.

Raito stepped out of the way so the two could argue fully, and incase any blows were thrown. Afterall, it still hurt when you got punched in a dream. And he didn't look forward to being sliced by either the sword or axe those two were wielding.

"The cost of the gates activation consumed their energy." Mystimon explained.

"_Damn it allI_! I expressly forbade you to use that power to bring the human here!" MedievalGallantmon snapped, axe raising a few inchs from the ground.

"There was no other way from Witchelny!" Mystimon snapped back, forgetting for a few moments who he was dealing with.

The axe arived at his throat in a split-second.

"If you were not the last one avalible to teach the human I would delete you now." the regal knights tone had gone very dark, scowling down at the other Digimon. Mystimon knew better then to respond.

With a sigh MedievalGallantmon lowered his axe and turned back towards Raito, who was trying to follow the conversation as best as his limited knowledge of events would allow him.

"Well, the eggs will form soon enough at the village of beginnings." the regal knight stated, as if trying to reassure himself.

"Ah yes, about that.. no they won't." Mystimon said in an even tone. MedievalGallantmon spun slowly back to face him. "The data would have allowed that to happen, however, the human absorbed that data in the passage." the ultimate explained.

Silence reigned for several seconds.

"What?" Raito asked as they turned to him, eyeing his body up and down. "So it has." MedievalGallantmon held out a hand. "Show me the digivice." he ordered. Suddenly his feelings towards humanity was a little less then friendly, as he had just possibly lost three of his best servants.

"Excuse me, what?" Raito asked. A red and white hand snatched back what had been his cellphone and stared at the screen. It resembled the D-Tector emblem carved beside the prophecy writen down in Witchelny, but with obvious changes.

Firstly were its colors, which were not among the color combos described. Secondly was the circle engraved around the screen with the same symbols, in far more tiny format, that appeared on the back of Raitos shirt now.

Third was the digicode etched along the right-side trailing from the top along the side and bottom and finishing just where the grip appeared on the left. Among the tiny symbols, not one was lit, unlike on Raito.

"Did you find out what you wanted? Can I have my.. _cellphone_, back now?" Raito questioned.

"Its not a _celphon_!" Mystimon miss-pronouced it like MedievalGallantmon had earlier, "It is a _Digivice_, and irrivocalbly linked to your spirits now!" he stated irritably.

The mega handed the digivice back to Raito, and as he did, the three symbols that glew upon his back shone on the D-Tector.

"And that is proof of my words!" Mystimon added afterwards, while pointing at it to insure the human understood. Raito flipped it around to see what he was talking about and noticed the symbols. "Okay, and that means.. what exactly?"

A terribly annoyed sigh escaped both natural digimon. "It means you now have the powers of Fire, Ice, and Thunder in your grasp, in more ways then one." Mystimon explained.

"How so?" Raito asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Mystimon walked a short distance away and took his sword into his hand, igniting it. Then he turned the tip to the ground and began dragging it, in a circle then in a sort of sawed-off-star pattern. Finally he etched in the symbol of fire at the heart of it, and let the fire of his sword fade out.

"Like this!" He answered and sunk down on one knee, slamming his left hand to the symbol while his right still grasped the sword. A flash of red light came from his sword, then stuck the symbol in the strange design, and a ring of fire came into being surrounding the pattern.

"That is but a simple demonstration of the power I and my disciples know, and that which YOU will have to learn before leaving this place. However," Mystimon said and paused, "I cheated, by bending the laws of this skill."

Raito watched the scenario play out with some amusement and interest. It was rare that magic showed up in a dream.

"Yes. To do this properly, you must channel the energy through yourself and connect it by the circle of power then chain it to the source of energy in which you wish to bring forth." Mystimon said.

"Uh...??" Raito uttered, a bewildered expression on his face. MedievalGallantmon let out a sharp laugh at the tone from deep from within his chest. "HAHAHAHAH!"

"Let me show you." Mystimon responded, ignoring the king. He set his sword on the floor and placed his hands together and focused, then thrust them forward over the design. Instantly in a large flash of red light and a five foot tall pillar of flame arose up from the symbol.

"Whoa!" Raito, having approached the ring, leapt back and away while throwing up his hands to block his face. As he did this the symbols on his back lit up briefly, strongly, and with a flash of translucent light, a long staff appeared in one hand.

"_What the hell_?" he demanded, both at Mystimons pillar of flame and the staff suddenly held in one hand, which he launched away from his body quickly.

"How did you do that!?" Mystimon demanded, approaching the staff but even as he did it disolved into the floor.

"I-I don't know!" Raito responded, staring at the spot where the staff had been in surprise and a bit of fear. A slight drain of energy hit him all of a sudden and he gasped, feeling more tried and certaintly hungrier.

"That is one of the laws of this skill, the amount of energy put into creation is the amount taken. We call it _equals tradeoff_." Mystimon explained. While less than pleased to actually have a human here, he couldn't resist displaying his skill and knowledge therein.

"Enough, enough." MedievalGallantmon's voice interjected. "This is a day to celebrate, yes, the savior of the Digital world has arived! But it is late, and much has to be done. We will continue this in the morning. Raito, was it? Yes, Raito, follow me."

The regal knight turned and began walking away. Mystimon nodded his head and gave a bow to his king from behind, then also turned away and began walking towards his chambers. Raito, looking back and forth between the two, followed the king with a shrug.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Rentaru had clung to the rail for dear life as the light vanished and the train picked up speed rapidly. Before he knew it a tunnel was entered, and the only way he knew _that_ was thanks to the thunderous sound that suddenly hit his ears.

After nearly half an hour, a voice that was unlike the one that had spoken to him earlier asked, "_Whats wrong, little rookie_? _Why don't you come inside_." it was more soothing and calming, though the tone also made it clear that it was more an order then a request.

Slowly Rentaru reached a hand out for where he remembered the door as being and it slid open all of its own, making him snap his arm back and wrap it around the rail again.

"_Come, rookie_." the voice spoke so soothingly... Rentaru let go of the rail and stepped towards the open doorway. Each step forward made the unease and fear slip farther away, until he was just inside and the door suddenly slammed shut, making the boy jump.

Lights flooded the previously dark train and Rentaru was blinded, throwing an arm up to his eyes and crying out in pain. They had gotten so used to the darkness, to just flood his eyes with light like that was so cruel!

"W-why'd you d-do that!!" he wailed, tears leaking from them as fear set in again. A cold laugh reached his ears and he suddenly wished he had stayed back in the elevator.

"_Bring him here_." the previous soothing and calm voice was now more serious and sounding annoyed. Rentaru heard the click of metal boots on metal floor and felt a powerful grip grasp the upper arm guarding his eyes, then he was hefted in the air like a leaf caught in a hurricane.

"Whats a _rookie_ like you doing _in this domain_?" the voice asked, again soothing but serious now. When Rentaru failed to answer the grip on his upper arm tightened and he yelped in pain.

"_It would be in your best interests to answer_." a cold voice whispered into his ear, hot breath feeling uncomfortable to the boy.

Slowly he blinked his eyes trying to see and found he could just make out some kind of child sitting across from him. Turning his head from side to side he saw a brown-black creature laying on the ground, as large as a bear. To his right he saw the end of the train, but not the one holding him, for that one was standing behind Rentaru.

"I will ask again," the voice came from the child before Rentaru. "What is a _rookie _like you doing _in this domain_? You should be in the Forest Terminal, based on your armor style." he said. As Rentaru blinked a few more times and his eyes adjusted he saw somekind of white thing extending from the child's body, but he couldn't tell what.

"I.. I.. I was playing-" Rentarus sentence was cut off as the child before him reached out and slapped him with a blow that felt like iron. His head snapped to the right and blood dripped down from his upper lip.

The pain hit him an instant later but the scream that came from his small throat wasn't just that of pain, but fear, for the pain allowed him to see the creature in full detail. His eyes took in the sight of what he had mistaken for a bear, perhaps a foot away with its teeth bared.

Chains hung from the upper arms, with dull yellow bands wrapped around the lower arm, six inch long claws waiting to tear him apart. Purple wings hung from the shoulders, and goat-like horns curved up from his forehead, with red triangles lining some parts of the body on both sides.

It was like someone had taken a grizzly, a ram, and a bat and fused them together. The red eyes of the seeming-chimera glowed and saliva dripped from the fangs lining its mouth.

Rentaru screamed in absolute terror with only slight amounts of pain behind it. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH_!!" the sound echoed down the train.

"Playing? When you should be working? And _so far _out of _your domain_, _you dare do this_..." the other childs voice had lost its soothing tone, going to a dark, annoyed one instead.

"Your punishment is deletion." the child stated, standing up. "Enjoy the snack, _brother_." with that the child began floating past them and towards the door leading out, twelve white wings flapping almost lazily.

"Gyahahah!" the one holding Rentaru laughed deeply, a wicked grin etched onto his black-purple face.

The massive bear-like Digimon called Belphemon opened its jowls wide and its head shot forward with a snarl, saliva flying forward to coat the small child's face and arms.

Rentaru clenched his eyes shut and screamed again.

* * *

Raito was lead down a series of winding paths until at last MedievalGallantmon stopped at a large crimson iron door, with a smaller gold iron door to the right of it. "You will sleep in the rooms of Wizardmon for tonight. Do not touch anything but the bed." the regal knight ordered.

"Okay." Raito responded simply, approaching the door and, grasping the large ring, pulled it open and stepped in.

The room was simple. A bed by the door, a series of bookshelf's lining the walls all the way around, and a couple of open windows. Finally a mirror hung beside one of the windows. That, plain and simply, was it. The first thought that came to Raito was "Reads a lot of books." the second was "Quite empty in here otherwise."

Remembering what he had just been told, Raito approached the bed and stared in dismay. It was at least two feet too short. "Well, I'm not about to sleep in this, forget it." he muttered and turned around, then jumped back in surprise.

Three Candlemon stood in the open doorway, as Raito hadn't closed it behind himself.

"Is it true?" one asked. "Is what true?" he questioned. "Are you from the Real World?" another asked.

"Well, yeah." Raito answered, with a shrug. "Why wouldn't I be?" he added, then said "This dream is more real then I can remember any being."

"Dream?" "Dream?" "Dream?" the three flickering fire digimon repeated one after the other.

"Then you don't believe this is real?" the first to speak up asked him.

"Why would I? I fell asleep in the elevator counting." Raito responded in annoyance. He was getting tired of being asked why he thought this was a dream, and it seemed quite obvious to him why he believed he was sleeping.

"Whats an elevator?" they wondered, turning from him and wandering away.

Only after they left did he remember he couldn't sleep in this bed. "Damn it."

* * *

Belphemon paused, teeth wrapped around the boys body with the head rotated sideways, the fangs pressing through the shirt sharply.

"Whats wrong?" the one holding Rentaru asked, annoyed that the brat in his hands was still in one piece.

Belphemon sniffed deeply, then let go and turned to the other child who was still at the doorway, waiting.

"Well, Belphemon?" the other child demanded.

"Not.. known." the beast grunted. "Whats that supposed to mean!?" the one holding Rentaru demanded. "New.. taste.. an' smell." Belphemon grunted back in response.

The floating child returned, as silent tears streaked down Rentarus face.

"You have tasted one of every rookie in the world, Belphemon, and have assured me you never forget the taste nor smell." the voice was unhappy, sounding disappointed.

"New.. taste.. an' smell." Belphemon growled now, eyes glowing brighter in agitation.

A sigh escaped the hovering child. "I see, then. What is your name?" he demanded. Rentaru knew better then to stall, but he couldn't find his voice as he turned to the floating child and stuttered. "R-r-r-r-r-r-r...!"

"What? I can't understand you. Say your name or Belphemon will eat you anyway."

Those words managed to click in the boys mind and somehow he found his voice long enough to say "R-rentaru Enoch!!"

"Don' lie--" "Halt, Beelzemon." the floating childs voice was quiet, and the one holding Rentaru faltered in his punch at the order.

"Where do you come from?" the floating child asked. Rentaru stuggled to answer. "S-s-s-shibuya!" he got out.

A dark look came over the others face and he leaned close, so they were face to face, perhaps an inch away. Rentaru shivered from the cold look in the others eye. "_Are you lying to me_?" he asked quietly.

"Nh-n-no!" Rentaru gasped.

Silence for perhaps a minute lingered in the train-car and then the floating child stepped back and turned around. "Come, Rentaru Enoch. Let me show you my domain. Let me teach you of my world, and in turn... tell me how you came from the Real World."

* * *

Raito had approached the door when it slammed shut, trapping him. He pushed with all his might, then pounded on it with his fists, but nothing worked. After two minutes and very sore hands, Raito gave up and sat down on the bed, placing his D-Tector to one side.

"Great, some dream this is turning into. I guess this must be so vivid because I'm aware its a dream, so my subconscious can't really trick or surprise me anymore." he said, sighing. "But if I'm aware I'm dreaming, then can't I change things how I want them?"

Grinning he focused on the bed first and foremost, then waited. And waited. And... after a minute he felt like an idiot.

"Well, that's not working.. why not? I'd heard sometimes you can be aware but not change things, but that sucks! Its my dream, my mind, why can't I have things go the way I want them?" he demanded.

With a grunt he slammed one fist into the others palm and then placed them to the bed, feeling angry.

The anger didn't last long.

In a flash of translucent light from the circle on his back, then from where his hands were, the bed doubled in width and length, knocking his legs out from under him so his head hit the wall with a thud.

"_Son of a_--!!" biting his tongue Raito managed to cut off the explicative before it could fully leave his mouth, and instead made to sit up, before feeling a large portion of energy vanish from him and fatigue suddenly come crashing down.

"Ugh..." Raito blinked and slid down a little, so his head rested on the blankets. "Gotta.. move..." he murmured, rotating around on his back so his head was near the pillows and feet were just barely hanging off the edge.

He was asleep within the minute, and it is because of this that he didn't notice the changes that took place across his body.

The next morning an insistent knocking awoke Raito, and he blinked, raising an arm to block out the bright sunlight streaming in.

"Well, well." the tone of Mystimon was rather curious. "Raito Enoch?" he asked. Raito grunted and pulled one of the pillows over his head.

"Yes, there's the digivice." Mystimon said, walking around and staring in interest at the human sleeping in a bed that had not been there before.

"Time to awaken, Raito Enoch." Mystimon took a firm hold of the teenagers shirt and lifted him, shaking a little. "Okay.. okay.. gimme five minutes." he mumbled, eyes still closed tightly.

"Come." Mystimon ordered, losing his patience with the human and dragging him to his feet.

Raitos eyes snapped open as his mind finally processed the voice speaking. "Wait a minute here.." he said, looking around.

"What is it?" Mystimon demanded. "_Aw hell_!" Raito exclaimed, tearing himself free of the digimons grip. He rapidly backed up and tripped over the bed, again hitting his head against the stone wall. "DAMNIT!" he roared, leaning up and rubbing the now doubly-sore spot.

"Why am I still here!? This is a dream!!" he shouted. Mystimon chuckled darkly, then responded, "Rid your mind of that delusion, Raito Enoch. You are no longer in the Real world, and if you want proof, look in the mirror across from you."

"Whatever," Raito stood up and hastily walked towards the mirror. His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, seeing the previous transformation had gone even further. His skin looked almost comical, with stitches lining the sides of the body as though it was all sewed together, and the skin slightly soft and plushie-like instead of smooth and hard as it had been before. A pointed wizards hat, blue-bronze, sat atop his head and deep shadows hung out beneath his eyes. Attached at his left hip was the staff previously summoned forth by accident.

"No." he said. "This is not possible. Its all a series of video games! This world isn't real!" Raito shouted again, feeling panic starting to build up.

Mystimon walked over to the bed and picked up the D-Tector, then approached Raito and placed it into his hand.

"This world is as real as the Real World is. You were chosen by greater powers to help save our world, and you can not back out of that! The form you took last night, the digivice, they are all proof of this! Wake up from your belief and come to realize how real our world is!" Mystimon ranted at the teenager.

Raito blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

It was three hours later, and everyone was seated around a round table. MedievalGallantmon sat at the head, with Mystimon to his left and Raito seated across from him- now no longer evolved. Red, white, and yellow cloths was draped over the three seats to the kings right.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding me!" Raito demanded..

"I assure you I am not. You are the last hope our world has, and if you turn your back on us, we will forever be under the rule of the fallen angel!" MedievalGallantmon responded sharply.

"Even if I am this.. what, 'Legendary Warrior', was it? Even if I was, what kind of power do I have that could compare to the fallen angel you're trying to have me kill?" Raito demanded.

"The Ancient Warriors Ten could not defeat the fallen angel, and myth says he wasn't even trying then, but with the power of their spirits passed onto you, combined with the... skills, of Mystimon and his disciples, in addition to you a human..." MedievalGallantmon trailed off, lost in thought for a moment.

"If you were to combine all of this together, it would still not be enough to defeat the fallen angel, no." the king said, and Raito sighed.

"So why then do you insist I fight against him?!" Raito demanded.

"Because, and this is no myth for I have confirmed it with those who lived and saw the battle one hundred ten years previous, something was born from the attacks of the Ancient Warriors Ten against the fallen angel."

"Something?" "Yes, and Mystimon believes he knows what it was."

Mystimon stood up.

"I believe it to be the Philosophers Stone, the liquid of life, enpowerer and heightener of all Alchemical skills!" the ultimate said with sureness to his voice.

"I do not fully believe this myself, but reports I have received from the Digital world seem to indicate it true. We know a red object was lost from the fallen angels hands as he destroyed the Ancient Warriors Ten, scattered over the wind to be lost in the ocean," MedievalGallantmon paused.

"What we can not confirm is that he has been creating lesser red stones with the use of digital energy. Every year less and less digimon of the various species are to be found. And in recent, at the fourty-second and ninety-eighth years since he came to rule.." again he paused.

"On those two years thirty-two species of Digimon simply vanished. Do you understand what that means?" MedievalGallantmon asked. Raito shrugged and shook his head. "It means that something consumed the information of not just a single digimon, but the entire species of that digimon."

"And thats bad?" Raito guessed. With a frustrated sigh the king turned to Mystimon and said "You understand the Real World terms better than I, you explain it to the human!"

Mystimon stood up as Raito bristled with annoyance. "Your world has creatures that have... died off, correct?" the ultimate asked. "Ofcourse. Everything dies after so long." Raito responded. "But these creatures.. did they never come back?" Mystimon pressed.

"When you die your dead. You can't bring the dead back to life!" Raito snapped.

"Hmm.." Mystimon paused in thought, "I'd heard you humans are not reborn, but this confirms it." he murmured to himself. "Has any species of the creatures of the Real World all died off at once?" he asked.

At last it clicked in Raitos mind. "Extinction? Is that what you're saying? Yeah, a lot of animals have gone extinct." he answered.

"Then that is what has happened to those thirty-two species of digimon. They went extinct all at once." Mystimon concluded.

"What happened then? Some kind of natural disaster?" Raito questioned, but MedievalGallantmon held up one hand. "Enough, enough. Will you help us fight against the fallen angel?" the king asked.

Raito looked down at the D-Tector in his hands. For a minute it was silent in the hall. "I can't." he said at last.

* * *

The DarkTrailmon had come to a stop not long after Rentaru confessed his name.

They were at the Dark Continent, where the secondary fortress was stationed and where Beelzemon and Belphemon resided.

Though brief, much information had been shared between the other child, whom was shortly introduced as Lucemon, and Rentaru. Most of it came from Lucemon, though Rentaru spoke when spoken to and asked questions.

Lucemon had repeated the question of how Rentaru entered the Digital world multiple times, getting as much information out of each revision of the question as he could before giving up on it for the moment.

After that the three demon lords and child left the train behind and approached the gun-metal and black fortress, iron double-doors swinging open to accept the four. Rentaru was allowed to rest in a back room, and the child fell asleep from exhaustion quickly despite his fear.

* * *

A sharp hand clutched at Rentarus throat and lifted the boy off the cushion he was using for a pillow, having slept against a worn-out couch, and shook him awake.

"Wha.. _Raito_?" he mumbled through a sore throat, blinking his eyes repeatedly to clear them. A menacing chuckle awoke him faster then Rentaru had ever willingly been awoken.

Without a word Beelzemon turned and carried Rentaru by the throat out to the main hall then up grand staircases to a large pair of double doors, like the front doors, which also opened on approach.

Around a small triangular table were the others, Belphemon laying beside it like a guard dog, Lucemon floating before the pointed end lazily and a small assortment of various rookie digimon. Beelzemon dropped Rentaru beside the other small inhabitants and took a seat at the base of the triangle.

"Awright, now what?" he demanded. Lucemon turned to the lesser digimon, and Rentaru. "Did your brother follow you?" the fallen angel asked in a soothing yet serious tone again. "I-I-I don't know!" Rentaru responded instantly.

"I see. But you say you looped about and twisted as many times as you could. Perhaps you backtracked all the way around to the very elevator that delivered you to that floor." Lucemon stated.

Rentaru shook his head no. "I.. I didn't see th-the door.." he muttered. "What door?" "T-the strange doorway.. kind of l-like the ones here.."

Lucemons back became a little straighter at those words and he gave a warning glance at Beelzemon, who looked ready to speak, to shut up.

"Where was this door?" the fallen angel demanded. Rentaru shivered at the sudden change in voice. "T-the other way! I w-went away fr-fr-from it!" he responded.

"What does it look like?" "Black an' o-orange with white an' y-yellow.." "Damn it!" A shout of anger came from the child-like fallen angel and his wings bristled with annoyance. Rentaru jumped from it and even Belphemon glanced up in curiosity from where his head was laying on his front paws.

Lucemons hands clenched into fists and unclenched rapidly, and he had to restrain himself not to hit the bearer of bad news. "Get out of here, all of you!" he ordered.

"Everyone of you!" his right hand shot out to grasp Rentaru by the back of his shirt, and another grasped one of the fleeing child digimon. "Save for these two!" he added.

"Excuse me?" Beelzemon stood up and placed his clawed hands on the table, leaning over it. The two glared at one another. "Do you want to go back to hell, Beelzemon?" Lucemon demanded.

One clawed hand twitched in agitation and his look of fury slowly became a blank expression.

"You have your reasons for this, but I damn well expect to hear what they are after wards!" the demon lord of gluttony stated and with a grunt of disgust turned away, approaching the double doors. Belphemon growled at being dismissed and followed his brother-in-sin out.

The doors slammed shut after wards, leaving just Lucemon, Rentaru, and a Dracmon.

Lucemon continued to hold them as they were, his anger still raging, and for a long minute things were silent and still, save for the slight trembling of Rentaru in fear.

At last they were set down, and Lucemon placed one finger beneath the table and flipped it over with a slam. A circle with a sawed-off star inside and slightly sticking out of it was etched into place. Around it were a number of colors, some with black glows around them, others dulled to a gray.

"The Ancient Warriors Ten continue to be a problem for my cause. I could have had their data all at once... but fate decided to intervene. Their reincarnated spirits are scattered across the Digital world as well as the alternate dimensions branching from it." he said.

Neither Rentaru nor Dracmon spoke.

Something of a grin, though quite startling to see how dark it appeared on the childd face, came to Lucemon.

"I have yet to acquire the spirit of Water. However," he paused, "Light, Steel, Earth, Wood, Wind, and Darkness are mine. I know Fire, Ice, and Thunder were taken to Witchelny, and have long since given them up as lost to me. Until now." he continued.

With one finger he traced the strange symbol and the colors, naming them. "The Alchemy Circle which shows all elements. The elements in the form of reincarnated spirits. The spirits of Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood, Steel, Light, and Darkness." he said.

But one symbol had not been touched yet, and he named it as well. "The elixir of life and empowerer of all Alchemy... the Philosophers Stone. No spirit does it need to call on the elements..." Lucemon trailed off, lost in memory of that day and the research that had led him to its creation.

Then he suddenly turned to look at Dracmon and Rentaru, and for another minute all was silent. At last he turned back to the Alchemy Circle and his hands began to glow. He pressed one hand over one of the symbols, carefully evading the others, and repeated with the other hand.

All but two of the symbols turned black, and in two flashs of light, first ebony then silver, two spirits formed hovering in the air before the fallen angel. He drew his hands away from the circle and turned around, grasping each spirit.

"You have a choice." Lucemon stated. "Either you accept the gift I am about to offer you, or you leave. Decide." he said. Dracmon tilted his head in curiosity at the strange objects and with a grin that revealed sharp teeth, reached out.

Instantly Lucemon reacted, moving forward and thrusting the hand holding one of the spirits in it forward and into the child digimons chest. The little dark digimon yelled in agony as black light flooded outward from his chest, and throwing his head back to release an animalistic roar, he began to grow and expand.

Soon he was nearly as tall as Beelzemon, and the black darkness flooding from his chest wrapped tightly to his body, hardening and forming armor. Streaks of crimson shone from the hands and blades shot forth. White appeared and pupils stared outward from wrong sections of the body.

At last three crimson eyes alit on the face and with a cry of frustration, he completed the Spirit Evolution. "Duskmon!" The tall, black armored digimon growled out through a raspy voice and knelt before Lucemon, the crimson blades withdrawing into the skull-like hands, and he crossed one arm over his chest while looking into the fallen angels eyes.

"Thank you for your gift, devine Lucemon." he rasped. Lucemon stared down in a slightly cold fashion and gave a nod of the head, then turned to look at Rentaru.

"Well, child? What will you choose?" Rentarus eyes had widened in horror at, during, and after the transformation. He backed away as fast as his legs could take him before tripping.

"I see." Lucemon answered himself. "So you would leave? That will never happen." moving with speeds unimaginable for such a small and humanoid creature, Lucemon arrived crouching over Rentarus torso in mid-air and thrust the spirit of light into his chest.

Still on the floor, white light began shining from his chest, and he reached up to clutch at his head in pain, crying out from the agony. Still kind-of-knealing as he was, his body expanded rapidly, and the light began wrapping around his body before solidifying into armor and skin.

Gun-metal bands wrapped around his upper chest and all along the arms. A silver X and O appeared in between the bands on the middle of the arm. And finally a gun-metal band crossed over his eyes. With gun-metal streaked white wings, his Spirit Evolution completed itself and he called out his name in a voice filled with despair, "Gargoylemon!"

Curious as to how the corrupted spirit of light would respond, Lucemon waited. Gargoylemon growled and flapped his wings, taking to the air. The two symbols on his arms flashed and he flew down, one hand outstretched and reaching for the fallen angels head.

Lucemon didn't even bother reacting, and Gargoylemon gripped tightly, trying to crush the others head.

"That tickles." Lucemon stated, then raised a single finger up and wedged it in between Gargoylemons hand and his own head, and with a flick knocked the other back into the double doors.

"Don't mis-behave or I'll have to punish you." Lucemon ordered, and then bent down to catch the table, and with no effort at all flipped it over again, just in time for Beelzemon to kick the iron doors open, which in turn propelled the corrupted beast warrior of light across the room.

"What th' hells goin' on in here?" the mega demanded.

Lucemon scowled. "Just welcoming our two new servants. Say hello, Beelzemon, don't be rude."

Duskmon eyed the mega with distaste, but knelt to the other anyway, as Gargoylemon howled and stood up, staring from beneath its metal mask at the others.

The bestial mind of the corrupted spirit faught to control the not-so-weak mind of the human within.

It was a brief battle, and the beast won out in the end.

His formally majestic wings spread wide and he soared forward with a leap, landing beside and behind Lucemon, across from Duskmon.

"F-f-f-forgi-i-i-ve me..." the deep and sorrowful voice of Gargoylemon spoke. Lucemon smiled coldly across at Beelzemon and said "This is the effects of a spirit, once properly turned. And you wanted to destroy them."

* * *

"You can't, or you won't?" the king asked, standing up.

Raito also stood up. "I have my family to think about! My brother! I can't stay in this world and fight against an enemy that can't be beaten! And I won't sacrifice myself for nothing, either!" he responded fiercely.

MedievalGallantmon turned his back on the teenager at that point. "Leave." he ordered, and walked away and out the room.

Mystimon glanced back and forth rapidly between the two, then stood up as well and motioned for Raito to follow him. "I knew you humans were not trustworthy yet now at last the king sees it as well. You can return to your life of luxary." he stated.

He left the room and traveled until arriving before the iron gates. Raito slowly followed, frowning. "You can't blame me! I'm just a kid still, go recruit some bad-ass marines or something if you want to save the world!" Raito stated in his defense.

Mystimon let out a bitter laugh. "What?" Raito questioned.

"Do you think an adult could cope with the change so easily? They have different mindsets then a child does. Adults have a strict belief system and won't change that for any-reason. A child believes all that he sees before him." Mystimon explained as he pressed his hands up to the iron doors, sparks of energy flowing from them.

Raito couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Several minutes passed before Mystimon stepped back, leaning against a wall as the two iron doors swung outward, and a white tunnel appeared inside of it.

"Go, _human_! Leave our world behind to its plight." he said what MedievalGallantmon had left unsaid.

Raito scowled and approached the gateway. "Whatever." he said, but stopped just before it. Some kind of magnetic feeling was stopping him from just walking away, like something had to be said. "I hope you find a way to save yourselves..." Raito muttered.

With that said and done, the feeling left him and he turned to look into the tunnel, and stepped forward and into it... yet just before he did... a flare of translucent energy came from his D-Tectors screen. Red, Gold, and White light bathed Raito as he stepped into the tunnel.

It washed over his cloths, changing them. His skin radiated with magical energy. As he was pulled through the tunnel and the doors slammed shut behind him, he could feel the finishing effects and had a sudden urge to call out a name. "AlkiWizarmon!"

**End of Arc One.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Raito saw the iron gates approaching rapidly, and seconds before impact would have occurred, they burst open and he tumbled through them to land roughly on the floor of Shibuya Station again.

As soon as he had passed through those gates slammed shut and began fading, vanishing back to Witchelny.

Slowly he looked around and noticed the boards that hid this hall were just as he left them. "Yes!" he shouted in joy and pushed himself up to his feet, dusting his pants off... and feeling a certain sense of dread as a black-gold item caught his attention.

His D-Tector lay several feet away leaning against the boards. "Man, there is no way I'm going to pick it up. Let someone else get dragged into that mess!" he said with annoyance, walking past it and reaching out to push the boards away.

And it was then that he noticed something had gone wrong. Raito had made the mistake of believing he had left Witchelny behind entirely human, and brushed off any other thoughts that it might not be true. As he raised a hand to his eyes, he felt his stomach lurch and drop rapidly.

"No... no..." he uttered in despair, dropping the hand to look down at the rest of his body.

The clothing and skin was very different then he had remembered wearing just a day before, yet still similar in some ways.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE_!!" he roared and turned to look at where the gates were, hoping the message got across to Mystimon, but the gates had already gone.

Then he remembered why he had come here in the first place, and his own troubled appearance was briefly put from his mind. "_Rentaru_!" the name of his brother was whispered, and he felt brief panic surge through him, making the adrenaline pump.

"Got to find Rentaru.. Got to find him now!" he dashed forward and shouldered his way through the boards, knocking them flying easily. His D-Tector remained where it was as the teenaged-hybrid dashed down the hall, quickly looking down every passage in the hopes of seeing his younger brother, own appearance gone from his worry's.

* * *

He had rushed through the entirety of Shibuya, shrugging off fatigue. People either stared in confusion, annoyance, or just plain ignored him. His speed had been increased above its normal levels, allowing him to dash faster then he ever had before.

After nearly fifteen minutes he doubled back and rechecked every nook and cranny. At last he had to stop, hunched over his knees, breathing harshly, simply in the middle of one crowded floor.

Those on trains pointed, and the ones he had earlier passed by took the time to get a better look. Finally one kid, looking to be a little older then Raito himself, approached. He wore a dark yellow jacket over a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans and deep brown hiking boots, with a black trim. His hair was chocolate brown and wild, spiking in several directions.

"And just what are you supposed to be?" he asked with a bit of wariness, though curiosity could be heard in his voice. "Advertisement for bandais next video game? Can't say I envy you."

Raito didn't answer, just remained as he was, trying to get enough air and rest long enough to keep looking. After several moments of silence the other teenager shrugged and turned away, heading off into another section of Shibuya Station.

Raito finally recovered, and with a sigh of frustration, rushed towards the exit. "Maybe Rentaru went home. Maybe dad picked him up." he told himself, though little conviction was in his voice, and depression was starting to set in quickly.

After another twenty minutes he managed to wind his way through the streets and back roads, dodging busy locations, and arrive before his house. He wasn't happy about what he saw, either. Two police cars were parked before his house, lights flashing.

Slowly he approached, sticking to the shadows or around trees to get as close as possible without being seen.

The front door opened and five people emerged, his parents and three policemen. "We'll get the posters put up as soon as possible. Again, you say Rentaru Enoch was last seen with his brother, Raito Enoch, correct?" asked one of the police.

Though he couldn't see it, one of his parents nodded their heads.

"Have you taken into account that perhaps Raito might have taken Rentaru, against his will of course, somewhere?" asked one of the others.

"How dare you.." trailed off his father. "I'm merely saying its an option, Mr. Enoch. Over half of these incidents are relative-related, or friends of the family."

"Raito would never harm his brother!" insisted the father. "Like he said, we'll get the posters up as soon as possible. It may take a few days." continued the first of the police. "Rentaru or Raito could be dead by that point!" his mother shouted, voice strained.

The police only glanced at one another, saying nothing. "If you hear anything, let us know. We'll likewise inform you if anything comes up." the second policeman said, then as nothing more was spoken between the five, they returned to their cars and drove off.

Raitos parents remained on the front steps in silence, then his mother asked "Could Raito possibly have done something??" she asked her husband. "They have been arguing more and more as of late, and I don't know what to believe right now!" she cried.

Inside of Raito, something died. He nearly stepped out from around the trees to try and talk with them, but held back. Even if they did believe he was their son, what could he say to them? Sorry, Rentaru vanished in Shibuya Station while I was off in another world? Nothing he could do or say at the moment would help his parents or little brother.

It was the last thing his parents said before returning inside that crushed him.

"He may have... he very well may have..." his father said lowly, then the two entered their house and shut the door.

* * *

Beelzemon watched the three figures, each eye narrowing. "Great, ya've gone and created more. Are you gonna tell the rest of us why th' spirits are so damn important?" the demon lord of gluttony demanded.

Lucemon smiled still, and gave a shake of his head. "They will have their part, my brother in sin. Until then... shut up and stay out of it." he responded, turning his back to Beelzemon.

A snarl erupted from the other and with a click the double-barrel of his sawed-off shotgun was pointed at the back of the fallen angels head.

"Enough beatin' around th' bush, ya little bastard. I'm grateful to be out of that hellhole, but now its time for some answers. What ar' you havin' us hunt so desperately for?" he asked.

Lucemons grin faded, though a steel-ly glint formed in his eyes. "You wish to know my plans, brother-in-sin? Ofcourse, you're just ravenous for more information and data, otherwise your title wouldn't be gluttony."

Beelzemons trigger finger tightened and he said "Ya've got ten seconds." "Ten seconds is more than enough, gluttony." Lucemon responded evenly, then his right arm thrust backwards and up, hand grasping the end of the gun and pointing it over one shoulder, twisting around in and dragging Beelzemons arm behind his back with a crack.

A sharp intake of breath followed from Beelzemon and his fingers loosened around the gun, releasing it.

Lucemon placed both hands to the gun and with a flash of translucent energy it melted to the floor.

Smirking, the fallen angel floated around his brother-in-sins side. "I think you'd do well to remember your place in our hierarchy, Beelzemon. Your power is half of what mine is in this body. Figuring in alchemy, you are an ant to me." Lucemon smiled coldly as Beelzemons face became a snarl of anger and the demon lord of gluttony threw himself forward, the fingertips of his good-hand becoming blade-like.

Lucemon caught it between his own hands and with another flash of energy, it exploded into raw data. Beelzemon howled, three eyes narrowing to thin slits. He threw a kick at the smaller digimons head but missed by a foot as the other evaded with little effort.

"Stop this futile attack, Beelzemon. I don't want to kill you yet. If you persist I will have no choice but to banish you to limbo with our sealed breathren." Lucemon warned. "_F--- ya_! Ya' don't have th' resources or energy t' throw away so easily! Beelzemon growled, but he did slow down and finally stop, panting.

"Don't be so sure of that, gluttony." Lucemon scowled, turning his back on the mega and facing Duskmon and Gargoylemon again.

"Warrior of Darkness, guard the elevator between worlds. If any other humans exit it, you have my permission to slaughter them. Carve the bones from their flesh, soak the stone in their blood." he ordered Duskmon. "Warrior of Light, go forth and attack the castle in the sky. Certain angels are working against me there."

"As is your will." Duskmon responded and bowed down, then stood in one fluid motion and swiftly stepped past, down the stairs and outside.

"Yesss, massster..." the beast warrior of light answered, flapping his massive wings and soaring past.

* * *

Raito felt dead inside. His parents believed he had some hand in the disappearance of his younger brother, and he had no way of telling them the truth. For all he knew, his brother could already be dead or injured somewhere, begging for help that wouldn't come until it was too late.

"I have nothing I can do." he uttered, staring down at his hands. "My family has lost both sons... this world doesn't need Raito Enoch anymore..." he whispered, tears leaking from his eyes and trailing down his face.

He walked away from his old home and began dashing through the streets, letting his emotions run free... which was a major mistake on his part.

His emotional state controlled his powers. From his back, the symbols for Fire, Ice, and Thunder took aglow, and around his hands and feet, red and yellow energy began forming.

Raito ran with all he had, dashing so fast, being energized by the elements he controlled. His feet burnt into the ground, leaving a trail not far from his house that followed him. His fists swung back and forth, releasing streaks of lightning behind him that raced towards the nearest metal objects with explosive force. His breath came out cool, slowly lowering the temperature rate of the street around him.

If people had stared before oddly upon him, that was nothing to what they were doing now as he rushed into Shibuya Station, leaping down stairs and crashing into a roll, before coming to a halt against a wall that left his imprint behind.

Trails of fire were left in his wake, and lightning still sparked around his body, shooting off wildly. The air around him fogged as he breathed in and out quickly, cooling it.

He managed to crawl out of the break in the wall and stand up shaking, looking at his feet. Finally his emotions peaked, and he threw his head back, roaring. "**RENTARRRRRUUU**!!"

An explosion erupted around his body, fire flaring out in a wide circle thirty feet around by tall, melting anything in its path down to slag and ash. Lightning shot off into the ceiling and through up into the sky, sparking off a storm directly overhead. Icicles formed on the rafters above and around the hole made by the lightning.

It all finished as Raito dropped to his knees, tears still leaking out from his eyes and falling to the floor, banging one fist against the scorched tiles beneath him.

People who had taken cover at the previous explosion carefully looked out from their hiding places, the boy who spoke with Raito earlier stepping out from around one courner, his camera phone recording everything.

Seconds later, a blue-white-silver bar-code erupted around Raitos body, and began rotating around wildly. After nearly a minute his body flashed with white light and he became just Raito again, still as he was, tears forming a pool beneath him.

As he dropped from the transformation Raito paused and looked at his hands, then sat up, staring, at last realizing what he had just done. He looked around at the remains of the area, and felt horror seep even further into his being. 'How many just died?' he asked silently.

The police sirens broke the silence after a moment more, and Raito slowly stood up. "**I'M SORRY**!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, stepping through shattered glass and trying to run ahead, to get to another floor and escape.

But he was stopped as a hand wrapped itself into his shirt and jerked him back. "Just what are you supposed to be?" he repeated his question from before, a look of mingled fear and anger on his face.

"... Raito Enoch." was all he was given in response, then Raito pulled himself free and ran as fast and as hard as he still could, hoping against hope that the gates to Witchelny might have come back.

"Enoch huh? Wait a minute!" the other kid muttered to himself, saving the recording and turning around to look at the fleeing teen. "**HEY**!" he called back, running after him.

Raito glanced back. "_Just leave me alone_!" he called behind himself, turning sharply and slamming into a corridor wall, recovering after a few moments and jumping down some steps, hurrying towards the floor Rentaru had chosen.

The other kid had closed the gap between them thanks to Raitos slowness in recovering, but also due to his own athleticism.

Only around twenty or so feet separated the two as Raito made more and more twists and turns, finally seeing the smashed boards he had broken on his way out before. The other kid was almost on him.

Raito made the last turn just as he was tackled, the two crashing into the floor and rolling end over end to stop before the wall where the gates had been before.

"What the hell was that for!?" Raito yelped, struggling to throw the other off of him. "Stay put!" was the reply as his hands were pinned. "You said you were Raito Enoch?" the older kid asked, eyes drilling down into Raitos.

"..." he didn't respond. "What happened to your brother? And what in kamis name happened to YOU?" the other questioned. "... I don't know! Rentaru vanished somewhere in this station, we were supposed to be playing hide-and-seek!" Raito snapped.

"So he was kidnapped? Go tell the police!" the other insisted. "I can't..." Raito trailed off. "Why not? Get out there!" "_NO_! Something_ f----ed up _happened to me while I was down here and the next thing I knew, Rentaru was gone _and I was in that form_!" Raito yelled, trying to kick the older teen off of him.

With a shift of his body Raito gained the leverage to push the other one off of him and quickly scrambled to his feet, looking for the gate...

But it had gone. It was already closed. The only thing left to prove he had been in Witchelny was his... _cellphone_? He noticed it laying where he had left it and quickly dived forward, barely dodging the next tackle.

"_Mystimon_! If you can hear me, please, show me how to find my brother! I'll fight your war, just help me find Rentaru!!" Raito begged, clutching the D-Tector. "Enough of that nonsense, so you did have a hand in your brothers kidnapping! Whos Mystimon? Your drug dealer?" the other teen accused.

A bright white glow began to shine from the screen. It shot upwards then like a bolt of energy, raced along the coridors on a path towards one elevator.

"_What the hell_?" the other teen uttered. Raito didn't question it. He jumped up and ran after the light-energy.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Raito raced after the light, the other teen dashing to catch up. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here!" "I'm going to find my brother!" was the response over one shoulder. A brief distance separated them again, and though he was still tired and sore, Raito felt a renewal of energy and hope as he followed the light.

At last he chased it down to an old elevator with an out-of-service sign leaning against one wall. A single button was aglow with the light, and as Raito entered, he pressed it down with all his might. The other leaped through the air and managed to crash in just before the doors slid shut.

The elevator dropped rapidly, gaining speed at an impossible rate, and just when Raito thought he might die, it slammed to a halt and the doors opened. He slowly stood up, leaning against the walls for support, then took a few steps outside.

"Rentaru?!" he yelled, looking around. The sound echoed briefly, then faded away, as though the darkness had absorbed the sound-waves. "You idiot! What happened!?" the other teen demanded, rubbing his head where he had hit it against the wall, still leaning down.

"I don't know. I think this is the digital world Mystimon mentioned. Its not Witchelny, I'm sure of that much at least." Raito responded, stepping out to look.

* * *

Gargoylemon soared out the wide double doors and into the bleak sky overhead. Even in morning, the Dark Continent was shadowed, little light descending down upon its bleak soil.

With each flap of his wings he ascended higher and higher, until atlast he passed into the daylight overhead. It made him flinch involuntarily from the brightness, but after a few moments he was able to adjust and look ahead to his goal, for far beyond on the edge of the horizon a magnificent shining castle stood proudly atop a series of white clouds.

By the time he arrived, nearly an hour after leaving, Raito and the other teenager had arrived down below.

Inside of the castle, in a hidden room, a circle of angels stood. "We must make our stand! If we do nothing, we are doomed to eternal servitude!" argued MagnaAngemon furiously. Angewomon shook her head. "We can not make a frontal assault; that would be utterly foolish." she disagreed.

"Angels... we have company." a quiet voice spoke to them, belonging to SlashAngemon. Gargoylemon floated just outside the window looking in onto the room, simply staring at them.

"We fight now or give up forever. Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon stated flatly, activating his energy saber and facing his adversary. With a sigh of bitterness, Angewomon drew an arrow and took aim. SlashAngemon raised his arms together.

Outside the window Gargoylemon simply stared at them, doing nothing. "Is it ignoring us?" Angewomon asked the others. "Fr-r-r-reezing Wing." The window exploding under a gust of wind from their enemies wing's answered that question.

The edges of the frame froze solid, and even the glass itself became blades of ice under the first of Gargoylemons attacks. "Holy Espada." SlashAngemon ordered from between the other two, combining his two separate blades into one of light, which soared forward at a blazing speed and incinerated the shards, but also continued forward.

A black statue suddenly appeared before Gargoylemon and successfully absorbed the blow, giving the corrupted beast warrior of light enough time to dive forward and in. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon ordered, notching the arrow and releasing with a split-seconds aim.

Once more the attack missed its intended target as yet another black statuete dived forward from just beyond the window, tackling its creator out of the way in time. Gargoylemon didn't mind; it put him closer to the ring-leader, MagnaAngemon.

Speaking of the angel, he was now bringing Excalibur up in a sweeping arc that would easily sever his enemies head from the neck. "Fr-r-r-reezing Wing." with another flap of the wings which brought the two yet closer, MagnaAngemons entire right arm froze solid, right up to the shoulder, rendering his weapon useless.

"Uhhn!" pulling back and throwing out the left guarded arm, MagnaAngemons shield arose and decked Gargoylemon across the bridge of his nose, shattering it with only a low growl escaping.

Before he could recover, two blades pierced through both wings and pinned them to the ground behind Gargoylemon, courtesy of SlashAngemon. Angewomon notched another arrow and aimed it solidly right between the bestial digimons eyes.

"I told you, we are strong enough to take on the tyrants warriors!" MagnaAngemon stated smugly, though with a grimace. He couldn't feel anything from his right arm. It was only so much solid ice now.

Gargoylemons voice began laughing, deep and low from within his chest. The angels looked at one another in annoyance. "Y-y-y-you have n-n-no power-r-r..." he got out before a thunderous noise signaled some kind of attack from outside.

"What was that?" one of them asked. They had no need to bother with such a question, however. A storm of black statues floated up into view, and once more pounded against the tall tower, shaking it to its core. There were enough to stretch across the Cloud Kingdom and back down to the Dark Continent.

"G-g-game over-r-r-r!" Gargoylemon growled.

* * *

Raito looked around at all the darkness, feeling a sudden chill run down his spine. The other teen exited the elevator after a few moments and punched Raito in the back of the head. "What the hell is going on?! I want some answers!" he demanded.

Raito spun around, raising his fists in preparation to retaliate, when a cold chuckle rushed through the air from the darkness. He dropped his fists and turned towards where the sound came from, hand reaching for his D-Tector clipped at his belt automatically, though not really knowing what he would do with it.

"Whos there??" he called into the darkness. Five glowing red lights appeared in the darkness, and suddenly soared forward at inhuman speeds, a crimson blade appearing at Raitos throat while its brother pointed at the other teen.

Duskmon chuckled again and lowered his face to stare into Raitos. "Humans, trespassing in the divine masters territory! Oh, the pleasure I'll be rewarded with disemboweling you..." he rasped, cold breath stinking of death gagging Raito from responding.

The other boy squared his shoulders and took a step forward bravely. "I don't know if this is real or not, but encase it is, I'm not letting whatever the hell you are get anywhere NEAR me!" he stated strongly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, flipping it open and leaning back into a combative stance.

Duskmon eyed him briefly, then spun around, drawing in the first blade in his hand and gripping the front of Raitos shirt so as to drag the boy with him, and slid forward until his one remaining blade was pressed against the others.

With the barest of efforts he knocked it aside with a slash that not only split the switchblade in two, but cut a small gash across his chest. The sudden and abrupt attack took a moment to sink in, then he fell backwards clutching at his wound with a restrained groan.

Duskmons voice was again deep but humorous. "Pathetic bag of flesh. My swords have no match in either world." he stated, throwing Raito forward at the moment that he sent out his second blade, delivering a similar wound to the neck rather then the chest onto Raito.

Raito crashed to the ground beside the other teen, raising one hand to try and stanch the deeper slash from bleeding him to death. His other arm limply pushed him up off the ground. Duskmon watched with mild interest as one of them tore off the sleeve of his outer shirt and tied it tightly around the others neck to slow things down.

"W... why.." Raito gasped as the vibrations from his voice carried down to his wound. "Whatever you were before you need to become now! I'm shit in hand to hand fighting without that switchblade, and I didn't even see the attack before it hit me anyhow!" the other teen whispered hurriedly.

Raito slowly glanced down to his D-Tector and wrapped a hand around it, pulling it off his belt and staring at the screen frantically.

"I can see you formulating a plan. If you were a Digimon I'd finish you here and now, but a human enemy is a rare treat, and I'm not eager to finish you off. I will give you two minutes to hammer the strategy out before I start carving you up!" Duskmon said in his raspy voice, serious now.

The other teen looked into Raitos eyes, demanding that he do something. Raito looked back to his D-Tector and began thumbing buttons at random, without success. Nothing brought up any menu of any sort or any command screen. 'I'm screwed. I'm dead. I don't know how I did what I did before. I should have listened! Asked some questions!' he thought frantically.

As it turns out, the solution might have been a little more complicated than Mystimon would have thought or been able to explain.

_Blood_.

A single drop of blood, which dripped down from Raitos neck into the center of his screen.

Instantly a flare of translucent light burned itself into his retinas, and Raito found himself blacking out.

* * *

Mystimon sat in his chambers, a series of scrolls stretched out before him on the wooden table. He had one in particular that was most curious. It bore a small alchemy circle etched into one corner in the same pattern that had been on Raitos shirt, the exact position, around an image of his likeness. The rest bore the image of his D-Tector, in matching colors, with very consistent detailing.

It is this that allowed Raito to contact Mystimon. The designs simply fizzled into life in a flare of brilliant light and energy, erasing the previous six separate symbols and six human likenesses done there by AncientWisemon long before the Lucemon incident. The three elements no longer glowed as they had when in use, however.

Mystimon had heard Raitos plea, and had attempted to answer, but found himself unable to. It took him hours to work out some way to aid the human, but finally he had accomplished a simple method.

He transmuted a similar scroll that held the image of the Elevator-between-dimensions that had existed as long as Witchelny itself, also done by AncientWisemon, on top of the first scroll, specifically over the D-Tector emblem newly etched.

Needless to say, his theory worked, but he didn't get a reply.

Seeing as nothing more was forth coming, Mystimon had not only informed MedievalGallantmon, but gone on to do more research on the scroll bearing Raitos designs upon it. He discovered it held all the properties of the actual device, minus the weight. "A paper digivice. What next will fate throw into the mix?" Mystimon wondered with sarcasm.

* * *

Duskmon laughed to himself again as the first human fainted, collapsing, no doubt, from blood loss. Not that Duskmon knew what that was. He had overheard it as one of the rumors that humans suffered from in the real world, when still just a simple Dracmon.

"Times up." he rasped out, sending forth both previously retracted-while-waiting blades. "I think I'll finish the fighter, first, then the sleeper." he said aloud, informing the other teen he was the first on the soon-to-be-deceased-menu.

"_Oh f---, no_." he snapped back, pushing himself to his feet and, despite his lack of weapon and knowing how completely futile it was, taking a karate stance. It was a little rusty, but, 'This is better then leaving myself wide open like a lamb!' he thought, brow creasing.

"So the little human thinks himself capable of fighting back." another chuckle. "Amusing." Duskmon paused as a sudden thought came to him.

"Tell me, human, were you a skilled fighter in the real world?" he questioned seriously, dropping the mocking tone. "... Yeah. So what! Do all you... things, monologue when you fight, or am I lucky enough to run into the only one who does?" the other teen responded.

"What a curious tone. Bravery or simply pride that keeps you from running? Nevertheless... I want to draw this out further, human. Let me see how well you fight with a digital weapon instead of that little toy!" Duskmons rasping voice was again mocking.

"Whats that supposed to me?" "Catch, human." with lightning quick motions, Duskmon disengaged the skull-like armament protecting his actual hand beneath and flung it forward, attached blade and all.

With a yelp the other teen dived aside in time to avoid impalement and only caught a quick slash along the side of his torso.

'Oh, man, why didn't I sleep in like Tommy this morning?' he wondered himself. "Pick yourself up off the ground and let us dual, human, swordsman to swordsman. Unless you meant you were skilled in hand-to-hand combat. In which case I'm afraid you are out of luck." Duskmon taunted.

Grimly, the other teen pushed himself up and picked up the weapon. It wrapped around his wrist automatically, straps taking over his entire hand. A niche by the thumb could withdraw the blade back along the arm. Otherwise the hilt rested inside of the palm.

"Before I die, humor me. Whats your name." the other teen questioned with his original curiosity towards Raito. Duskmon considered it for a moment, then agreed to do so. "Duskmon, warrior of Darkness! And yours, human?" he countered.

"_Yutaka Himi_, _switchblade master_." the other teen muttered.

* * *

Raito found himself drawn into a dull, black world. For what seemed like hours, but might have been seconds, he just lay on what he took to be the ground like that, in complete shadows. At last a pillar of fire roared alive to his left, startling him.

He rolled over and pushed himself up, backing away until he collided with a block of ice. Jumping forward he walked away from both a few steps, pausing only as a crackle of thunder announced the bolt of lightning that fell just behind him in time to avoid being fried to a crisp.

'Whats going on?' he tried to speak, but ended up thinking the words instead.

The fire started to solidify and become a figure. The block of ice likewise started to chip off pieces into a normal form. Without turning around he could guess the lightning bolt had taken on another shape as well.

Again, after what seemed to be hours passed by before the transformations were completed, and when they were, they each approached Raito.

The one that came from the pillar spoke first. "My name is _Agunimon_, the human warrior of Fire. I can grant you the same control over fire that I myself have, allowing you powerful and speedy techniques. All you have to do is call on me." With that said, he turned his back on Raito and walked away a few steps.

The ice-block spoke now. "My name is _Kumamon_, the human warrior of Ice. I can give you some cool control of ice, enabling swift freezing blows though they aren't as powerful. Just call on me." shorter than Agunimons speech, Kumamon turned around and walked off shortly, too.

Raito turned to face the lightning bolt. "My name is _Beetlemon_, the human warrior of Thunder. I can hand you the reigns of thunder, letting you strike hard though slower. Call on me." even shorter, Beetlemon turned his back and stepped away.

Now, Raito found his voice, and asked "But what if I wanted all of your skills?" The three turned back to him and shared a look. They approached one another and melded together effortlessly, shifting in form until once more taking on the appearance of _AlkiWizarmon_.

"Call me _AlkiWizarmon_, the alchemy warrior. I've got the combined powers of all human warriors with the knowledge of the _elemental aides_, and the benefit of being formed rather you have one spirit or ten. I can share it with you at the cost of blood. One drop or twenty, a quart or a gallon. The more you bleed, the more I give. Just call for me, you already know my phrase." with that AlkiWizarmon separated into the previous three, and each returned to where they had first formed.

Raito looked from one to another. "I want it all. You say I need blood? But I'm a human, so thats okay." he said slowly, looking around for something to slit his finger for. He suddenly felt an ache in his throat from all the speaking, and raised a hand to rub it.

As he did he pulled free the makeshift cloth bandage, and a teaspoon of blood splashed down into his free hand. Which now, wasn't so free. It held his D-Tector. The screen flared, and Raito lost consciousness again.

* * *

The first sounds Raito heard were ones of battle, the clang of sword meeting sword, and the gasps of pain. He slowly opened his eyes and sudden realization came flooding into his mind. He limply drew one hand to his throat and tore the cloth away, scooping up the gush of blood and pushing his D-Tector beneath it.

A blinding light flared from his screen, and digital code suddenly began spiraling over and over around his other hand.

Despite what AlkiWizarmon had just said to him, Raito did not know the words to call on. He continued to spill his own blood onto the ring surrounding the D-Tector, all the while hearing and now as he turned his head slightly, seeing a one-sided battle.

Yutaka Himi was dying, one wound at a time. A slash here, a cut there. His upper shirts were only so much shredded ribbons already, and his skin had a number of open cuts, bleeding down into his jeans and onto the tiles of the floor.

He tried his best to ignore the burning pain each time it came, but only succeeded half the time.

He was using both hands to swing the borrowed sword, as Duskmon had his two main eyes closed and one hand held behind his back, using only his center eye to watch and pary each movement, counter-attacking the clumsy strikes with no effort at all then retaliating, and repeating over and over again.

Finally, however, when the blade grew to heavy for Yutaka to thrust again, Duskmon knocked it aside and kneed the human in the chin, sending him tumbling to the ground, vision tunneling as he struggled not to black out.

"If that is the best you humans are capable of, then your race will fall shortly before the divine masters army's when we invade the real world." Duskmon mocked in that rasping voice, drawing his blade over head.

"And now we finish this." he dropped to one knee, but gave a start as a voice he had briefly forgotten about shouted "Get away from him!! I'm you foe!"

His sword slammed an inch away from Yutakas skull, and Duskmon turned to look at Raito, swaying slightly as he too fought not to lose consciousness yet again that day. 'He said blood. Blood was the way. The more the better.' Raito thought numbly, eyes growing heavy. His right hand and D-Tector were thoroughly soaked in the stuff, and so was the ground around it.

His left pressed into the ground to keep him from falling over again.

Duskmon couldn't resist another chuckle. "I won't have to finish you, human. You're already insuring your demise." he tore his blade from the ground. "Coward!" Raito gasped for air after the insult thrown at his enemy, finding it hard to focus through the haze settling over his sight.

That, was not something the warrior of darkness could let get away so easily.

"If you are so eager to die, then so be it. Say your prayers, human!" he reached down and tore his gauntlet and second blade free of Yutakas limp wrist, snapping the bone in the process, yet thankfully not breaking it free of the skin.

Once it was strapped on, Duskmon crossed both swords before himself and uttered his technique at last, "Lunar Plasma!"

Raito finally collapsed, and it saved his life. Duskmons attack missed by millimeters.

This near-death experience, coupled with the fact that he was nearly out of blood, finally clicked the synapse in his brain. "_Bent_... _spirit_... _evolution_..." Raito whispered, eyes shut.

Duskmon barely had enough time to turn around before things began.

Digital code began soaring from the blood-soaked screen and carving an alchemy circle into the ground beneath him. This took three seconds. A flare of translucent light washed over his body from the D-Tector. This took two seconds.

Duskmon began approaching again, not nearly curious enough to allow another that might be able to match his power to be born. And then a spiral of digital code and blood pierced through Raitos chest and out his back, repulsing Duskmon away from the circle. This took one second.

Another pillar of light, this time several feet into the air. Instantly.

"Enough of this! Lunar Plasma!" Duskmon growled, blades aglow and rushing forward.

"**AlkiWizarmon**." the pillar dropped and Raito stood, no longer quite Raito Enoch, but now in his fully formed AlkiWizarmon state. He was turned to face Duskmon, and watched as the other spirit warrior came at him. The staff he had alchemised in Witchelny was now in his hand, pointed at Duskmon, instead of at his belt.

Only one could succeed.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven  
**_Duskmon charged, both swords crossed together as he approached the enemy.

AlkiWizarmon stood his ground, spinning the staff around with one hand in a show of confidence. _Too much_ confidence. It should have struck Duskmon as odd, triggered some kind of warning siren in his brain.

Without even needing to state his intentions, a flare of white light traveled the length of the staff and it became solid ice as Duskmon closed the distance between them at last, uncrossing his swords in a wide V slash intending to carve open the chest cavity of his foe.

AlkiWizarmon lent back and thrust his staff forward, unfazed in the slightest by the chill of his weapon as he used it to block the brunt of the attack, earning it two deep gashes. Without waiting for another attack, and seeing how open the previous had left Duskmon, AlkiWizarmon struck.

"_Transmute Flares_." he ordered, stepping closer and hammering the now alight staff just beneath the warrior of darkness's chin then flicking it upwards, not only charring the armor there but leaving him in a brief daze.

Duskmon blinked in rapid secession to clear it away and swept his swords down at the slightly smaller warrior, easily slashing through the front of his shirt and cutting into the flesh of AlkiWizarmons chest.

"That's the only wound you're ever going to inflict on someone again." AlkiWizarmon stated in a low tone, holding back any sounds of pain, and instead releasing his staff to grasp the offending weapon. "_Transmute Flares_!" he commanded again, and with a succession of flashes, transmuted the gauntlet and blade to ash with barely a second passing by.

Duskmon drew in his secondary blade and grasped AlkiWizarmon by the front of his shirt, lifting him off his feet, and kicked out sharply while releasing.

His enemy spirit warrior soared backwards ten feet before hitting the ground and rolling another several before coming to a stop before the elevator.

"You aren't worthy to challenge me!" Duskmon rasped, sending out his remaining blade again and stalking forward slowly.

AlkiWizarmon pushed himself up to his arms, eyes closed. He was counting the footsteps. "Got you." he murmured all of a sudden, hands splaying out over the ground as a streak of white lightning soared from between his hands, directly to the alchemy circle that Duskmon had unwittingly stepped onto.

A barrier of no less then a dozen matching white bolts erupted from the circle on all sides and criss-crossed one another above to trap Duskmon in place for the moment.

"Thank you very much, _Thousand Grounding_. Now for a little... _Absolute Magic_." AlkiWizarmon muttered, standing up. His discarded staff melted into the ground, then rose up before him into an outstretched hand again, in perfect condition.

The warrior of darkness snarled as he slashed at the restraining energy, holding him prisoner. It sizzled and hissed where his weapon met against the element, but was holding strong.

Once again the staff in hand became solid ice and AlkiWizarmon did not hesitate as he slammed it into the first bolt of lightning nearest to him.

The resultant flash of energy and translucent light would have blinded him had he not drawn his hat down over his eyes at the last possible split-second.

The lightning prison froze over from where AlkiWizarmons staff had touched it. Whats more, the empty spaces between the lightning closed as ice filled it in. The sounds of Duskmon attacking the freezing bolts grinded to a halt within moments.

"You lose." AlkiWizarmon stated smugly, pushing his energys forward even further. Inside the prison the remaining free-space disappeared as the ice expanded all around the warrior of darkness.

"_Deadly Gaze_!" Duskmon roared, all seven eyeballs on his armor glowing red and focusing on a narrow point just below his chest. The lasers streamed forth, combating against the expanding ice.

"_Liquid Magic_!" AlkiWizarmon countered, pressing his staff forward and seemingly through the frozen lightning bolts. It emerged just beneath the lasers and became a freezing liquid, filling in the space between the ice that Duskmons body was preventing from being taken.

It instantly solidified after hitting the ground, leaving Duskmon frozen from the mid-knee and down.

He howled further and greater, concentrating even more on piercing his prison.

AlkiWizarmon had now pressed his hands against it, focusing on filling in the empty spaces to his best with a single minded intensity.

Long minutes passed before one succeeded over another. The solid slab of ice exploded, throwing AlkiWizarmon back and raining shards of near-fatal ice all around him. Yutaka was stabbed in the stomach and left leg.

Duskmons ragged form, armor half gone, one eye frozen shut and an arm dangling uselessly, limply forced himself forward a step. Then another. And another. His blade forced its way out of the armor and through the ice blocking it with a snick, and he looked down upon AlkiWizarmon and Yutaka with unbridled hatred.

"_Ugh_.." with a faint moan, AlkiWizarmon rolled over onto his back and stared in disbelief at the warrior of darkness. "Unbelievable. _What are you made from_?!" he demanded, a bit of Raitos temper escaping.

Duskmon could only growl lowly in his throat, jaws frozen shut. "Alright... this is nearly all I've got shot. Literally!" AlkiWizarmon murmured to himself, checking through his avalible techniques mentally.

"**Fulldigizoid Energize**..." he placed his left hand over his right elbow, where the gauntlet already was, and another flash of light traveled down its length. 'This is my most risky power. I can't try this again without the same level of blood sacrifice.' he warned himself.

Chrome Digizoid had seemingly armored his right arm, starting at the elbow and going down. But armored isn't quite right. This arm had _become_ Chrome Digizoid.

"You say your blades unmatched in either world?" AlkiWizarmon asked, already knowing the answer. It could only be one of two things, and this could therefore only have one of two outcomes.

That blade was either made of simple concentrated dark energy, which made sense for the warrior of darkness, or...

_Red Digizoid_. One of the hardest metals in existence, and even stronger then Chrome Digizoid already was.

"Time to find out whos right." with that, AlkiWizarmon pushed himself up and waited. Duskmon lost it. He charged without reason, sword aglow with another Lunar Plasma as he swung it down with all of his remaining considerable force.

AlkiWizarmon thrust his right arm up and caught the blade in his hand, fingers clamping down tightly. He dug his boots into the ground and gritted his teeth, being pushed back and down until he was kneeling within moments.

* * *

MedievalGallantmon paced his chambers slowly, axe leaning against the stone wall beside him. "So the human has come back to fight for us." the regal knight stated, then shook his head and corrected himself. "No, he fights for his brother, not us. If he finds himself unable to keep going, he will abandone us to return and search out his lost sibling alone."

Yes, things were not pleasant in the realm of Witchelny for its king.

"The human.. Raito, he is not what I had hoped would arive to slay the fallen angel." pausing, MedievalGallantmon considered something. "He is a human who arived through the gates with a digivice, and yet his digivice is wrongly colored, and his spirit form a conglomeration instead of a single form. Why?" he demanded, looking out the lone open window of the room and at the sky.

If fate were listening, it chose to remain silent. "The prophecy foretold Six humans, not one, coming forth to save us. I believe this should be checked again." he concluded.

On the way he found Mystimon once more pouring over the Paper Digivice, trying to find meaning behind its existence. "Mystimon, I request your aid. I want us to check the prophecy over, for perhaps there is another meaning to it then we presently believe." he stated. It was not a request.

MedievalGallantmon and Mystimon descended rotting steps into an old, rusting room. Water dripped from the overhead moat surrounding the castle down through the nearly ancient stones above their heads.

The only source of light came from the sword in Mystimons hand. They approached the wall farthest from the steps and began slowly scanning the fading words etched in.

"Ten Warriors have fallen, all spirits scattered to the winds.

The fallen of light sealed, three angels in harmony arise.

Discords descent over peace, a century of suffering.

Six of flesh and blood, earths gifts delivered.

Five of light, one of dark, united again.

Data lost, birthing crimson darkness.

Enter all, Susanoo.

Fredom reigns."

"What do you take from this, Mystimon?" asked the king. The last alchemy user in Witchelny did not answer right away, going over the words. They had no reason to doubt it, until Raito Enoch entered. Could he be the one of dark mentioned?

"I think, that perhaps there is more to this then we can see." he finally responded after another few minutes silence. "How so?" "Not everything has come to pass or matchs up. I believe this is more of a riddle then something to be taken at face value." he answered.

"What do you intend to do, Mystimon?" asked MedievalGallantmon with a bit of worry. "At the moment? Transmute it." "Absolutely not!" "It has been written on scrolls as well as in this rock face!" "This is the original, you would dare harm it?" "I would to bring peace to our world!"

Like before, the regal knight was about to put his foot down and bring authority into play, then hesitated in his exclamation. 'This could have negative backlash. What if he discovers something different? It could mean the fate of the digital world.' he tried to see the reason behind allowing or disallowing Mystimon to do something.

The silence this time stretched on even further. Finally, "... Do what you will. I take my leave." and with a sweep of his magnificent cape, MedievalGallantmon turned and walked back to the steps and up them, leaving Mystimon alone. Though he did not show it, Mystimon was greatful. "Now to find out if AncientWisemon left behind any secrets in his prophecy."

* * *

AlkiWizarmon raised his other hand and pressed it over his Chrome Digizoid one, gritting his teeth further. 'I need more power!' he shouted to himself. A sudden idea occurred to him, but he grimaced at the thought. 'Do I dare try it? I may lose my whole arm... but if I don't it's my life!' he concluded, and raised his head to look into Duskmons other two eyes.

He stared into the burning hatred with defiance. "_Gigavolt Fallout_..." AlkiWizarmon muttered lowly, gripping the back of his right hand tightly. The left palm began glowing with golden light and crackeling with electricity.

The warrior of darkness seemed to suddenly understand what was about to happen.

His eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he made to tear his blade from the other warriors hands, but the grip was too solid. AlkiWizarmon grimly smiled at his foe as the surge of electricity flowed directly into the Chrome Digizoid, the metal, right arm and hand, then directly into the sword it held onto it, and into the other warrior. That's not to say it didn't also travel down the arm and shoulder attached to the Chrome Digizoid as well, however.

Three bolts of golden lightning tore themselves out of Duskmons body in random locations.

The first through his stomach. The second through his shoulder with the blade. The last through his skull.

Instantly a ring of digicode began spiraling around the warrior of darkness's body, and he slowly fell down to his knees, leaning back and staring at the sky with his good eyes dully.

AlkiWizarmon collapsed to the ground, uttering every foul word he had ever learned as Raito Enoch, as the electricity ran through his system painfully.

Yutaka groaned lowly, half-conscious as the ice chunks stuck out of him still. The alchemy warrior managed to look up at him and grimaced further upon taking note of his state of health.

"_You_... _are_.._ f----ed_..." he cussed, rolling over and, with a flash of white light, dropping back into his purely human state.

Raito slowly sat up, still feeling the aftereffects of the lightning, but at least his arm had returned to normal. He limped his way over to Yutaka with the beginnings of a plan formulating. "If it worked for me, it can work for you." he stated, pressing the D-Tector into the other boys hands and carefully smearing some of the blood on his chest along the screen.

Like with Raito, a ring of digicode erupted around the other hand. Unlike with Raito, it was actually noticed this time around.

"Lets see what happens when I press them together..." Raito kept a firm grip on the D-Tector with one of Yutakas hands, and passed the bar-code spiraling around over the top and screen slightly with the other.

White light flashed across it, but nothing further happened. Suddenly something from the digivice and slammed into Raitos stomach, with enough force to lift him up and throw him on top of Duskmon.

Yutakas body was covered in digital code and he floated upwards briefly, before snow and ice enveloped his body, and after a few moments, blew away to reveal a pure white bear in green armor and boots, as well as some kind of multi-barrel hand-cannon. "Kumamon!" Yutakas voice, lighter from before, announced as icicles formed in the air around him.

* * *

Mystimon gaped open mouthed as the words transformed themselves before his very eyes.

"The fallen angel controls me. I have no freedom. The prophecy fore-tales another worlds fate.

This is the prophecy foretelling ours."

"Befalling the fallen angel of Pride, the Warriors Ten Ancient cease to live.

Their spirits scattered to the winds, a stone of clearest crimson born.

The brother Sloth is freed, the brother Gluttony relieved.

A century of torment and suffering shall pass.

Three humans shape the course of fate.

Two of light, one of dark, reunited.

Echos of the past come forth.

Brother Sloth, Brother Envy.

Sister Lust, brother Greed.

Seven Sins, three heroes.

A hero of all elements born.

A hero of darkest corruption.

He who shall have the powers to defy Pride.

The Susanoo Wizard, aligned with alchemy to its greatest heights.

Forty-two times will dawn and dusk break before the universe falls."

"If another ever reads these words, may you have the understanding to know what they mean. Remember the forces that sealed the sins, remember the time from humanity's interference."

* * *

Kumamon glanced down at himself, dropping his weapon briefly to pat down the sections where he had formerly been impaled. Not a scratch on him.

Raito grunted and rolled off of Duskmon, the item that had nailed him in the stomach passing over the spiraling digicode and scanning its data. When that was done, the warrior of darkness glowed and shrunk down, de-digivolving back into a simple Dracmon.

The corrupted spirit of darkness hung in the air over the unconscious little rookie, waiting for its new master to take the claim.

Kumamon looked over to Dracmon and Raito, then dropped down to pick up his gun again and smile with a bit of grim disappointment. "Too bad you had to take care of that thing for me. I'd have liked to put a few rounds into his skull." he called over.

Raito laughed at that, but stopped as it sent a painful tingle through his body, more left over aftereffects.

He did, however, at last take note of his D-Tector, laying beneath the spirit as though waiting. Kumamon noticed what Raito was looking at.

'This sudden power... I've never felt anything like it before!' he thought. 'I wonder if that thing would augment this power even further?' as if sensing Kumamons curiosity and slight signs of power-lust, the corrupted spirit floated away from the Dracmon and hovered before him.

Raito sat up and watched with a frown. "I think you need one of these to use and hold that." he called over, holding up his D-Tector.

Kumamon looked over at it and back to the spirit before him. He sighed. "Guess you're right." He turned to look back at the elevator between worlds and his eye caught something behind him. It was a black and gold D-Tector, the same colors that Raitos was, only this one had the color scheme inverted. It lacked the ring around its screen, as well.

Staring at it with his mouth slightly opened in an o of surprise, Kumamon bent over and picked it up. It reacted to his touch, transforming him back into his human form with the spirit of ice showing up on screen.

Yutaka slowly turned back to Raito and the corrupted spirit of darkness, then with a smirk starting to form, held the D-Tector out before the spirit.

A beam of light enveloped it and the spirit began floating forward, but suddenly halted halfway to the screen.

Both Raito and Yutaka raised there eyebrows in puzzlement, though Raito was also staring in surprise that Yutaka now also held a digivice.

The corrupted spirit began violently shaking, then with a cracking sound and a flash of explosive alchemical energies, split in two. One half slammed into the new D-Tector, and the other soared across to be absorbed into Raitos.

* * *

Gargoylemon stood up slowly, stretching his wounded wings carefully. SlashAngemon lay in two frozen solid slabs, broken at the waist down.

MagnaAngemons digiegg was likewise captured in ice, though it was at least in one piece.

"Y... Y... ou'll.. never..." Angewomon struggled to speak, encased in ice up to her chest. Gargoylemon didn't bother to wait around for her next words, giving one last powerful flap of his wings with a growl of "F-f-f-freezing Wing!" and generating another gust of absolute cold. The rest of her body was frozen solid.

All around the decimated room lay black rubble. The eighteen or so surviving black statues Gargoylemon had created before rushing the angels lent against the wall in various states of damage.

His plan had succeeded and he had completed his mission. While it was true that he lacked the raw strength to destroy the angels outright, he did have the power to kill them through other means.

He would have to rest for some time if he hoped to fly again. The wounds in his wings from SlashAngemons attacks were bleeding and the white was streaked in crimson.

He was lucky his statue attack had been so successful in stunning the trio briefly, or he might never have been able to pull free. 'Time to find some fresh data to devour.' Gargoylemon smiled dementedly as he hunched over and leaped out of the hole that had once been a wall.

**End of Arc Two.**


	9. Authors Note

This is an Authors Note to let everyone know I still have this story on my mind. Nearly a year since I posted it(but over that since I actually started writing), the story hasn't been updated in quite some time.

These current seven chapters uploaded are how I originally envisioned the story being, rather than the 38 fraction-chapters that were instead originally posted. A few things have changed(such as a fuller, finalized description of what AlkiWizarmon looks like after Raito first arrives and wakes up the next morning, the explanation of his merging and transformation in the first place) just as a couple of the more major changes.

A lot of the spelling mistakes have also been dealt with and hopefully won't be showing up again.


End file.
